This Warmth Can Melt That Cold Snow
by Ciel D'or Serendipite
Summary: "Saa…Maybe they're happy tears, ne, Ryo-chan?" Ryoma looked at him bewildered. Rated T for some swear words and one kiss. Light Shounen-Ai. Birthday/X-mas one-shot, Please R&R. Formerly: WhitewingsFlutter


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story not the characters or idea.

Originally supposed to be posted on X-Mas. A bit late but a sort of Christmas Present for FrancoiseLaraLapis since she suggested the idea (and I ended up doing it) Shorter than originally planned. HAPPY BELATED B-DAY ECHIZEN RYOMA!

Warnings: Shounen-Ai (DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ) and some swearing in the form of an irritated Ryo-chan.

* * *

Ryoma loved snow.

The snow is beautiful.

The flakes silently flutter down to the ground.

Soft floating.

Demo sa, looks can be deceiving.

No one knew that Echizen Ryoma was an incredibly high level tennis player because of his size.

No one knew that Fuji Syuusuke was a sadist because of those 'angelic' looks.

Ryoma sighed. He stirred the thick, creamy, hot cocoa he held to warm his hands as he sat in front of the window.

Today was a _special_ day.

It was Christmas Eve. And in a matter of hours Christmas Day.

But what really irked Ryoma was the fact that it was his _birthday._

Although they had left presents in the leaving room, his parents were on a date.

So was Nanako.

And Karupin slept on.

As he heaved another sigh, he looked away from the window and retreated to his own thoughts.

'_This is Stupid',_ were the first words that came to him. '_What kind of Birthday is this?'_

It sucked like hell, to have a birthday on the same day as _Christmas Eve. _The Number One most popular day for couples.

Honestly everyone was out somewhere.

But not him.

Nope, _he_ was resigned to drinking hot chocolate and staring out the window.

_BAM!_

Ryoma slammed his hands on the counter top, tired of the boredom that ate away at him.

He threw on a coat and stomped out the door.

* * *

'_Bloody, fucking, wonderful, idea that was.'_

It seems in his attempt to escape boredom, the fact that it is _fucking cold_ outside slipped his mind.

So now he was running. In the busiest part of Tokyo. In the fucking cold. With a thin coat. And absolutely no idea where the hell he was going.

…Great.

His hands numbed even as he shoved them in his pockets.

The bitter cold set into his skin. He watched the snowflakes float down, bitterly this time. Oh yes, looks definitely _could_ be deceiving, as the snow so beautiful only minutes before, was now trying to freeze him to death.

The snow made gray-blue puddles in the corners of the street, the water drips drifting together.

The ugly murky blue was so distasteful. It the unpleasant shade was nothing like his senpai's beautiful blue eyes, that were such a rare sight for many.

He frowned at that thought, '_Stupid Senpai stop floating into my head so much, lately!'_ He scolded himself lightly, scowling once again.

He gave a slight shiver at the snow landing on his skin. He looked towards the sky glaring at the floating white from above.

'_I change my mind snow's an ass.'_

He ran harder against the pavement trying to get somewhere. To him the sidewalk seemed to go on forever.

The next turn he saw was what he followed as he began running back where he came from.

He followed at least twelve twists and bends before he spotted something he recognized.

He looked at the tall gates of Seishun Gakuen, left ajar. He frowned in confusion.

There were various footprints in the light snow.

That was another thing.

The snow made a sort of path from the gates around the bend of the wall. It looked like it had been shoveled, although maybe a hour or two before, as it was not as heavy as the areas around it but there was still a good amount.

Gently pushing the gate, he followed the footsteps hesitantly. He looked around at the buildings, everything looked…different with no one here there he mused idly.

Looking at the branches of bare trees, he got more confident loosing the uncertainty in his step.

The shadow of a smile crept onto his face.

'_Huuu…The branches really are nice against the snow I suppose… Well it's not as pretty as Fuji-senpai's-'_

Ryoma had to take three _very_ deep breaths to stop from stomping the ground.

He pointedly ignored the last thought and walked (Read: tramped) upon the steps.

He idly noticed the path to be very…familiar. But of course he ignored that, as, being his school, it was bound to be familiar.

But as he came to a stop he looked up.

To see the tennis clubhouse. He –once again- frowned at this.

It was winter break, there wasn't any tennis practice.

'_Maybe an emergency practice? _

_No, no there's no way-'_

The door opened to reveal a certain senpai. The very same senpai occupying Ryoma's mind.

"Ah, Oishi, I'll go get him now." Fuji's head was turned to look behind him, talking.

He looked down to see a frowning, rather confused Ryoma.

Ryoma's golden eyes stared into his blue orbs –open in surprise to see the younger boy- , probing for an answer.

It seemed that the freshman couldn't find what he wanted, as he looked down for a few seconds before meeting Fuji's eyes once again, blinking cutely.

The small frown returned as he finally voiced his unspoken concern.

"Fuji-senpai… How come everybody's over here? It's winter break…or was there an emergency meeti-"

Fuji placed a finger over Ryoma's lips.

Ryoma's eyes opened a few more centimeters. His senpai's face was very, very, _very,_ close.

Fuji, deciding that he couldn't take it any more, removed his finger and placed a loving kiss on the younger's cherry pink lips, chilled from the winter air. Ryoma's eyes were wide in shock, but before long his mind hazed and his eyelids sunk, responding hesitantly.

Behind them all the regulars were frozen, at the…. act. Momo and Kaido who had begun to fight (for the 12th time in the past hour) were wide-eyed, with their fists holding each other's collars. Inui (supposedly writing in his 'trusty' notebook a few seconds before) dropped his pen his hand still in the same position. Oishi, who had been right behind Fuji, with a box in hand, had his jaw dropped and eyes wide. Kawamura was on a ladder hanging decorations, with his hand mid-way to the ceiling, sporting a very, very red face. Kikumaru was standing -mid-flip- precariously on his hand. Tezuka was, as usual, stone-faced. But looking closely one could see slightly widened eyes, and an almost unnoticeable blush, albeit a very pale one.

But, alas, not a second later, gravity gave out on them, and they unfroze from their shocked states.

Fuji and Ryoma didn't really notice the others antics, still caught up in the sudden kiss.

Fuji broke away, smiling once again. He faced a heavily blushing Ryoma, with half-lidded golden eyes, still swimming in haze. He did get to delight in watching the freshman prodigy's mind soak up the weight of what had just transpired.

It was quite nice seeing the revelation and Fuji grinned in delight, wishing he had a camera.

Ryoma's eyes widened once again, he blushed once again. He stared, seeming to be at a loss for words, at Fuji. He blushed even harder, turning a fire truck red color, before averting his eyes down to the ground. He brought his fingers to his lips, eyes softening slightly.

Fuji smiled softly and tilted his head a bit,

"Happy Birthday, Ryoma-chan."

At first Ryoma looked at him in surprise, as though that was the last thing he expected anyone to say.

But then, slowly but surely, a big, beautiful, childishly joyful, _SMILE_ rose onto his face, and Fuji had to use a whole lot of self-control not to lean down and kiss the pretty thing right of the younger boy's face.

Then, the group seemed to come out of their trance and remember _why_ they were there. Fuji could wait, right now they were going to focus on their baby boy.

As Fuji brought Ryoma in, Kikumaru leaped at the boy with a very loud,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OCHIBI~!"

As soon as Ryoma went blue, Fuji put Kikumaru under dagger eyes and the redhead quickly let go.

"Huu…huufff…Arigato…Fuji-se-senpai…and…Kiku…maru-senpai…."

A small smile of content kept on his face as the regulars all wished their baby a Happy Birthday.

Ryoma looked down at his feet for a moment with a guilty sort of look on his face, which confused them.

"…Minna-san, it's very nice, and I'm very happy, but shouldn't you guys be at home? It's Christmas Eve-"

Fuji cut him off.

"Christmas Eve, which is _your_ birthday, Ryo-chan. Now let us celebrate our baby's birthday, there's always Christmas day." He smiled.

Ryoma closed his eyes hard before opening them and smiling. But suddenly he felt something wet, salty and warm stream down one of his cheeks.

"EHHHH! OIIIISHHIIII~! Ochibi's crying! OH MY GOD, WHAT'S WRONG!? OCHIBI DID WE MAKE YOU SAD!?" Kikumaru jumped around panicking.

"Eh…Yaddaaa~! I'm not crying!" Ryoma glared at his senpai,

'_How dare he say I'm crying!'_

Fuji placed a finger to his cheek touching the wet spot and raised an eyebrow.

Ryoma frowned, before crossing his arms with a frown.

"Ok…. but I don't know why…"

Fuji smiled a gentle smile with lightly lidded blue eyes, so Ryoma had to fight down a blush. Fuji regained his usual expression, suggesting,

"Saa…Maybe they're happy tears, ne, Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma looked at him bewildered.

'_So happy you could cry?'_

Fuji's head tilted.

"Na?"

Everyone grinned.

"HAI! ALRIGHT EVERYBODY LET'S PARTY!" Momo, Eiji and Taka (who had _somehow_ found a racket) bellowed.

"Minna, before that we must do something, everybody get a glass." Tezuka said in his usual passive voice, although there was a slight happy undertone showing through.

"Sou, sou." Oishi agreed.

"Hmm…95.8% chance Tezuka would make sure to do that first, 100% chance that we would comply…"

"Fshuu…"

Fuji handed Ryoma a glass of Grape Ponta, of course, in a champagne glass.

"Sei No!" (1)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOMA! Cheers~!"

Xx Omake xX

"Ne, Fuji-Senpai"

"Hmm? What is it Ryo-chan?"

"I think you're like the snow, Fuji-senpai."

"Eh? And why is that?"

"Well think about it, everybody thinks you have beautiful looks, you're appearance is deceptive, and you annoy me at times."

Fuji's smiled wider.

"Saa..."

_'And besides...just like the snow, I Love You._'

* * *

A/N: Did anyone else think that was absolutely fluff city? Oh well, forget it. I hope I put in enough of the other Regulars.

(1)= Sei No is the equivalent of Ready, Set, Go! in English. (pretty sure)


End file.
